Missing Love, Losing Hope
by orangeskittles66
Summary: 17 years after Kris comes to raintree, she gets pregnet with her first child,Chole.One day when Chloe was 13, she went to a friends house, then dissapeared. No one knows where she is at and Kris and Jr will do anything to get her back. chap 5 up! plz read
1. The goodbye

DISCLAIMER: _Wildfire_ belongs to ABC Family. So not my property.

Author note: Hello. This is my story. I am also writing it with one other person. (wildfirelover003) I hope you like it and please Review and tell us what you think. This is my first story on here. I don't have a lot of experience I am in high school and just love writing stories. I guess I'm not the best author but I hope with criticism I will get better. Thank you for reading our story and I hope you like it.

Interductchen

This story takes place 17 years after Kris comes to raintree. Kris gets pregnant with her first daughter; Chloe. Kris and Jr then marry after Chloe is born. Dani moves in with Matt, who is now dating, and dear old Ken Davis dies of a heart attack. Jr, Kris and Chloe then move into the Davis mansion. Since Jr. took over the ranch he offered Jean a deal she couldn't resist. With Jean accepting the offer Davis and Raintree farms soon became the "Furillo Farms." They joined as one, tore down the fence separating the two and added some stables In between the two houses.(Furillo Farms" is separated into 12 stocks. Jr and Kris own 4 stocks, Jean owns 4 stocks, Dani and matt own 3, and Pablo owns 1 stock) Chloe is now thirteen. Everything is going great. Furillo Farms is winning races (thanks to Kris and wildfire's son flame) and let's say everyone isn't poor. But one day when Chloe goes to her friend Ashlee's house, Ashlee and Chloe get kidnapped. Can Kris, Jr and Beth; Ashlee's mom get Chloe and Ashlee back before they are killed? Please read on…

Chapter 1

The Goodbye

Chloe walked into the room with a big smile on her face. She hung up her jacket on the coat hanger and smiled at her mom sitting on the couch. "Hi mom, can I go to ashlee's house tonight"? Asked Chloe with hopeful eyes. "It's ok with me, is it ok with her mom?" I asked. ""Her mom said it was ok." said Chloe. "Do you need a ride?" asked Jr as he walked into the room with a big bowl of chips. "No, her mom's is going to pick me up. I'm going to pack, k?" asked Chloe as she ran up the stars, not waiting for an answer. I adore my daughter, I thought as I watched her run up the stars to her room. Chloe is thirteen years old. She is beautiful too. Chloe has silky brown hair, big green eyes and her dad's ability to eat all she wants and not become obese. all the boys at her school thinks she's cute and she has a lot of friends. Of course Ashlee is her best friend. Beth, Ashlee's mom has been my friend since forever. Beth was my best friend and now our daughters are best friends too. Beth is Chloe's godmother, so of course I trusted Chloe with her. Chloe has been to Ashlee's house thousands of times, so I wasn't worried, little did I know tonight would be different, and would change me life forever.

My husband Jr sat down next to me on the couch. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. Jr and I have been in love ever since I came to raintree seven teen years ago. We hade been dating on and off for quite a while. We would get into a fight but always seemed to get back together. We hade a special relationship, he could tell what I was thinking and I liked that. He knew how to be the perfect boyfriend and husband. We married once we found out I was pregnant with Chloe. We hade a little wedding with just close family and friends. Now we are a happy family who part own are own ranch called "Furillo Farms".

Chloe came down a little while later with a backpack. She also hade a pillow in one hand and her cell in the other. "Yes ashlee I have all my cd's and my swim suit. Yes that too. Ok see you in a while, bye", said Chloe as she hung up her cell and plopped all her stuff on the loveseat. She then skipped over to me and her father and sat in between us. "Hello mommy and daddy, all my stuff is packed and Ashlee should be here soon". She said informing us." that's good" said Jr, as he started to tickle her. "Daddy stop"! She laughed as he continued to tickle her. They hade a tickle fight till the doorbell rang. Chloe sprung up from the couch and answered the door. With Ashlee on the other side, Chloe and Ashlee hugged, then Chloe ran to get her stuff from the loveseat. She gave me and Jr a hug then left with her friend. Leaving me and Jr alone, not knowing that would be the last time we will see her.


	2. Wild day

A/N-Hey, I'm helping write this story and it is my turn to write this

chapter. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 2-

Kris and Junior sat on the loveseat watching a movie. Kris was lying

on Junior legs with the rest of her body stretched out. Junior was

eating chips and dip. It was only 3:00 and Kris had a workout to be at

around 4. The new horse they were racing was Racing with Joy, who was a

daughter of Flame. She was just as fast as her grandfather. She was almost black and had a stripe down her face. Kris loved riding her because she felt just like Wildfire under saddle.

When the movie was over Kris had 15 minutes to get out to the track.

When she did Joy waiting patiently for her. Because Pablo had

retired after Flame on the Triple Crown along with two of Flame's sons,

they had a new trainer, Jerry. He was a pretty cool guy. He had helped

Kris win 7 of the 7 races Kris had been in with him as the trainer. So he wasn't to bad.

"Ok Kristine, blow her out. She has a race in 2 days. We aren't

training tomorrow, so we are blowing her today. Take her the first 3 quarters miles without her head. Then for the last quarter mile let her out. We are trying to beat her record of 1 minute 7 seconds," Jerry told Kris. Then only thing Kris didn't like about him was that he called her Kristine. He knew she hated it. But she did what he said anyways.

When Kris finished Blowing her out Jerry had a huge smile on his face.

She hopped off of Joy and went to look at the stop watch. "1.56"

Kris threw her crop in the air with excitement. But in the mean time she scared Joy. The filly took off running. Kris went chasing after her but she jumped the fence. Not cool. They had a race in two days. They couldn't risk her running off. Kris ran the house.

"Junior, Joy jumped the practice track fence. I need you to come help

me find her." Kris yelled into the house then ran to the barn. Soon

Junior was in there too. Kris pulled Georgia on my Mind from her stall

while Junior pulled out Mystery Man. Kris hooked the lead rope to both

sides of the mares halter and jumped on her bareback. "Kris, what are you doing? Do you want to get your self killed out?"

there on the trail?" Junior said trying to coax his wife off of the high strung race horses back. "Junior, I know how to ride bareback. Besides, I'll go faster. You ride around the trail towards the Ritter house. I'll take the trails to the waterfall."

"Kris, that is 5 miles away, you won't be able to find her," Junior

said holding Kris' leg so she couldn't ride off.

"I take her down there all the time. I'll find her. Hurry up and tack

that horse and go look for her. I'll be back later," Kris said. And with that she rode out of the barn at a canter.

When she hit the trail she took off at a full gallop. Georgia on my

Mind, or Georgia as she was known was a 16 hand tall thoroughbred who was a retired racer. They bought her for Chloe to ride in jumping and

amateur races for kids ages 13-16. Chloe was currently racing with her. They had won 3 out of 4 so far.

After about 10 minutes Georgia was down to a trot. Kris was looking

everywhere for Joy. She had to find her. This was the way she had come.

When they arrived at the waterfall Kris tied Georgia up to a nearby tree and went to find the racehorse. Kris walked around the back of the

waterfall and saw Joy laying down asleep. Kris quietly went up to her

her and grabbed the reins. She slowly petted the horse's neck to wake her up. When she woke up Kris forced her to stand. She then led her out by Georgia. Kris got on Georgia's back and grabbed Joy's reins as they

trotted back to the farm.

A/N-I hoped you liked it. I had fun writing it. Please review.(Kelsey) I'm working on the next chapter hope to get it up in the next few days.


	3. the text

The Text

Kris and Jr decided to go out for dinner. After making sure they closed and latched all the horses' gates, they headed into town. Driving slowly, they drove by the different restaurants, trying to choose which one they wanted. They decided to try out this cute diner that just opened in town. Called "A Taste Of Italy". They walked inside to find a cute little restaurant set up in an Italy theme. The restaurant was quiet and dark, with candles on every table. People chatted, but it still hade that peaceful and quiet tone to the restaurant. Giving it a romantic feeling in the air. They sat across from each other at a table set for 2. A candle in-between them. A waitress came and gave them a menu. She then asked them what they wanted to drink. Kris and Jr told her then looked at the menu. All the food names were in Italian, with the definition of the food in English. On the front was a picture of the Eiffel tower lit up during the night. Their was no lights on in the restaurant, only little stands of lights, shining from the ceiling like stars. The waitress returned with the drinks and they ordered what they wanted. Kris ordered shrimp Alfredo and Jr ordered a stake; Medium rare. The waitress took there menu's and left. Leaving the happy couple alone.

"_So, I like this restaurant!"_

Said Kris quietly to Jr.

Jr shock his head yes as he grabbed Kris's hand and kissed the back. Kris smiled, staring into her husbands eyes. Just then she received a text. She let go of Jr's hands and fished around in her purse for her cell. Receiving it behind her checkbook she pulled it out. She then read the text. Worry filled her eyes, Tears filling her eyes, it read;

**_Dear, Mr. and Mrs. Davis. Your daughter and her friend have been kidnapped. If you don't do as I say, or get the police involved with this, your daughter will die. Go to this website, www.Get Chloe or you will never see your daughter again._**

Kris begins to cry.

_How could this of happened! What if we never see Chloe again?_

Kris checked who sent the message and it came from Chloe's cell.

She closed her phone, and looked up at Jr, who also had worry in his eyes, seeing Kris get upset he knew something was wrong.

"_Kris, who was it? Are you ok?"_

He asked, grabbing Kris's hand once more. Kris couldn't speak. She sobbed; covering her eyes with her free hand. The food arrived then. The waitress noticed Kris crying, but didn't say anything as she placed Kris's food in front of her. The waitress smiled, then left

"_Kris, you can tell me, was it Chloe?" Jr asked quietly._

Kris shock her head yes, before Bursting into more tears.

"_Kris, what about Chloe?"_ said Jr, getting nervous.

But Kris couldn't say it.

"_Maybe if I don't say it, then it didn't happen, it was just my imagination",_ thought Kris. She knew Jr needed to know. She loved Jr, he was her husband and Chloe was his daughter. But Kris couldn't spill the words out. Instead she decided to show him. She pulled out her cell and opened up the text she has just received. She the handed her phone to Jr. He slowly read the text, his eyes unreadable as he read what made his wife cry. He closed the phone, just staring into space, not believing that their daughter was kidnapped. He walked over to Kris, leaning into a deep hug. Still not believing what he just read. He called over a waitress, still in the hug with Kris, asking for 2 to- go boxes and the bill. She left, then came back soon after with the boxes and the bill. Jr thanked her and without even looking at the bill, pulled out his credit card, handing it over to the waitress. She left again, knowing that her costumers had to leave quickly. Kris and Jr started to shove their food in the boxes, suddenly not hungry and wanting to be home. The waitress returned handing Jr his credit card. She then asked if everything was all right.

"_Um, not really, nothing against this restaurant, but we need to go home,"_

Said Jr as they headed out the door.

A/n hey hope you like this chapter. He he, stay tuned for what happens next. You will not believe who kidnapped her! Will dance for reviews!!!!

-snickerdoodle66

Next chapter.


	4. an old face

A/N- This is Lorra again. Sorry for the long delay. I was in New York. But here it is.

Chapter 4:An old face

Kris and Junior ran out of the resturant and went to Junior car. Kris' tanned face was stained with tears. As Junior drove he listened to Kris' sobbs trying to calm her.

"Kris, I'm sure everything will be fine. We are going to get her back! I promise!"

Suddenly Kris's cell phone rang.

She checked the id and frowned, handing her cell to Junior.

Checking who it was, he fliped the phone open and said hello. It was ashlee's mom worried sick. She told Junior that the girls went outside to swim in the swiming pool. Ashlee's mom didnt worry about the girls being out alone in the water and She worked on a stew for dinner.

3 hours later she went to check on the girls and they were gone. A single note and a gun left behind.

She said the note told her that the children were kiddnapped but nothing else. She was so worried about her daughter and Chloe, who she thought of like a daughter. Jr exsplaied to her that they got an text message and they were told to go to a web site. He then promised to call Ashlee's mom if they heard anything else then hung up.

Sighing he told Kris what ashlee's mom said. After he finished tellling her , the car was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the small wisper of the radio as Kris and junior drove home.

Once they were parked by the huge mansion kris jumped out and ran to the door. She unlocked it then ran upstairs to the computer room. By the time she opened her laptop Junior was right behind her.

"Junior, you do it. I'm crying to much and I can't see what I'm doing" Kris said moving out of the way of her husband.

Junior sat down in the chair and opened up the internet. "What was the website again?" Junior asked.

"Um," Kris said getting her phone and opening it, "

Junior quickly typed in the website address. When the website came up it had pics of Chloe and Ashlee sitting down with hankcheifs over there mouth and eyes. Another picture showed there hands tied behind there back.

Junior read aloud: Mr. and Mrs. Davis. Your daughter and her friend are in my possesion now. You will get them back by midnight if you follow my directions.

"Kris right these down," Junior said to his wife handing him a post-it note and a pen.

He continued: First thing, Bring your pregnant horse, Midnight Dreamer, to 1002 Oakside Ave. Give her to the man in the green shirt and black pants.

Next, Deliver $100,000 to the guy in the purple pants and sunglasses siting in a black truck at the Home Depot.His name is Jack. Then, buy an axe at Home Depot. It will come in handy.

Next, Go to 456 Leann Dr. and give the man with the dog $100,000 in exchange for a key.

Then, take that key to the post office and open up box number 78. Take out the ring of keys.

Arrive at the vacant lot on Helm St. You must open the lock on the gate with one of the keys.

When you have done so go in and you will find a map. Use that map to locate your daughter.

There is only one way to travel using the map. My hint would to bring some horses.

Sincerely,

The Kidnapper.

P.S. You will find out who I am while using the map.

"OH MY GOSH! Junior you go hook up the trailer and the truck, then call Barb(ashlee's mom). I'll go get the horses," Kris said running out of the room. She ran to the barn and grabbed Midnight Dreamer. Kris loved that horse being a grandaughter of Great Grandaughter of Flame. But kris loved her daughter more. She lead the pregnant mare outside and tied her lead rope to the stall door. She then went to the arena and saw four workers riding horses. She asked two of the men for the horses they were riding. They agreed and kris took off with them.

She arrived at the truck with the two geldings, Take Me Home, and Wave in the Water. Once the horses were loaded the couple rode out to there first spot.

2 hours later... 10:39

Kris and Juior were unlocking the gate to the vacant lot.

"Finally, a key that works!" Junior said opening the gate door. They ran around the acre, looking for 15 minutes before they found the map.

"Come on Junior. I found it. We need to hurry. Chloe can't wait forever!" Kris said with a new load of tears.

"Kris. She'll be fine! I promise. We need to go get them horses.!" Junior replied taking his wifes hand and pulling her behind him as they ran to the trailer.

They unloaded the horses and mounted.

"This way!" Kris said kicking the side of the horse she was on. Junior followed behind her. Kris lead them to a trail in the woods. They were required to jump 3 fallen trees and a river before they came to the first chieckpoint on the map.

They both stopped and tried to figure out how to get the horses threw the fences.

"Let's just leave them here. And while we are here. call the cops explain everything to them!" Junior said.

Kris did as he said and hopped off of her horse. Junior did the same.

Kris handed her reins to Junior as she dialed "911" on her phone.

Kris had explained everything to the cops about the kidnapping. She put her phone in her pocket and quickly gave each horse a treat before her and Junior climbed over a 6 foot fence. They walked for about 15 minutes before they saw someone in a long trench coat.

"Um...who is there?" Junior asked shining a flashlight in the direction.

"It is me. Kris, did you forget your old friend?" the guy asked lifting off the hood.

Kris took a step closer. Kris saw the face of a man around the age of 40. he had brown hair and blue eyes. Then it hit her.

"Kerry?" Kris asked...

A/N-So...how did you like it. Please reviews and tell Kelsey and I. We would really appreciate


	5. Anouncement please read

A/n

Ok I need to know, does everyone want this story to continue or should me and my partner stop writing it. Because we don't get a lot a reviews so I'm thinking no one likes it or reads it. Please tell me what you think cause it's important.

If you want the story to continue, please tell us, otherwise I am going to stop writing.

Thanks

kelsey


	6. revenge is sweet

Chapter 5

**Revenge is sweet**

"_Ah so you do remember, did you miss me?"_ asked Kerry as he took a step closer to the couple. Kris was speechless, staring at the man in the trench coat. Kris had fear in her eyes and she knew she wasn't dealing with just a kidnapper, but a dangerous kidnapper, One that she had dated, but regretted it soon after. When Kris heard his plane went down in the mountains she was thrilled, and hocked up with Junior, having their beautiful daughter not long after their wedding. Kerry came looking for Kris when Chloe was two, threatening to kill Chloe if she didn't get back together with him. Kris refused, and the next week Kerry broke into Junior and Kris's house. Kerry hade a gun, and was looking for a kill. Luckily Kris heard him break in and grabbed Chloe (Junior was at the track at the time) and locked the two of them into the cellar, calling the cops on Kerry. Kris could never forget that day and how scared she was. Kerry's last words (before he was put in the cop car) still haunted Kris and gave her nightmares.

"_I will be back, and you will regret saying no"_

"_Kerry, where's are daughter_!" yelled Junior, also taking a step forward and getting prepared incase he hade to fight.

"_Ah, Junior, Have you been treating my girl right?"_ asked Kerry, completely anoring junior's question. Kris Finally got her voice and spoke in a trembling cry

"_I I'm not your girl_," said Kris, trying to stand up for herself but failed.

"No_, well you were, but then you left me for this piece of junk_" Kerry said, pointing to Junior. His voice rising as he got angrier. Kris too got angry and she yelled as load as she could

" I _hate you Kerry, I never loved you, and I never will, I regretted ever meeting you_!" Kerry's evil grin faded to a frown as he stared at the now angrily Kris.

"_That hurt my love, but, you will take those words back_" said Kerry as he pulled out his cell. Kerry flipped it open and pushed a button; he then closed it and grinned again. Within a few minutes, a few men showed up, over their shoulders were Chloe and Ashlee. The men put the girls down next to Kerry; blindfolds were tying up their hands and covering their mouth and eyes. Kris and Junior's eyes got wide as Kerry pulled out a gun, and put it to their daughter's throat.

"_Now, what were you saying my love?"_ asked Kerry, his grin got wider.

"_Take back your words, or your daughter gets it," , _tears now running down her face, Kris's knee's gave out, and she fell to the hard ground, Junior immediately by her side as she knelt on the hard cement.

"_I I take b back my words, please don't hurt our daughter_" Kris whispered

""_Come here_," ordered Kerry. Kris slowly got up, and, cautiously walked one step at a time towards Kerry. Kris didn't want to, but she didn't want her daughter to get hurt. When she arrived, Kerry pushed Chloe and Ashlee towards Junior, but grabbed Kris's arm roughly. Junior ran to Chloe and Ashlee untying them, he put his arm around the two now sobbing teens, protecting them for their kidnapper.

"_Dad, I'm so glade you're here!"_ cried Ashlee as she hugged her father. Junior smiled but turned to face his wife and Kerry. Junior was scared as well, sacred for his wife's life.

Kerry pushed Kris towards him, forcing her to look at him. Kerry grabbed Kris's face and kissed her, Kris had no way to escape, but didn't kiss him back.

"_What's wrong my love, don't want to kiss me?"_ asked Kerry when he moved away from Kris, Kerry's grip on Kris's arms was cutting her, blood running from where his nails digied into her skin. Kris bravely shook her head no.

Just then, before Kerry could do anything, the sound of sirens surrounded where the five stood. Soon, red and blue lights flashed and echoed onto the surrounding buildings, and Junior knew his family was safe. Kerry quick to respond threw Kris to the ground, and right as the cops were running up, Kerry took out his gun, and shot towards were Junior, Chloe and Ashlee stood.

Still on the ground, Kris reached up to the top of her head, and she felt something cold, wet her fingers. The last thing Kris could remember was screaming, and right before passing out, she heard a gun shoot and a saw bullet wiz towards where her husband, daughter, and best friend stood.

A/n hope you liked it! Thanks so much for responding to my announcement. So, with everyone wanting me to continue, I did hehe. Hope you like this chapter, it was fun to write. Oh and just so you know, When Kerry pushed Kris to the ground, Kris hit her head on a big rock, and she felt blood coming from her head. 2 comments and I will continue!

- kelsey


	7. Roses are red

Roses of red, tears of blue, we will miss you!

Junior sat in a hospital room, his left side was killing him, but his heart hurt more. Chloe slept next to junior, his arms around her tight. Tear marks stained Chloe's checks form her crying. Junior cried too, but tried to hide it to be strong for his daughter. Kris was dead. At the last moment Kerry turned the gun to her head, and pulled the trigger. Junior hid Chloe and Ashlee in his arms so they wouldn't see, but Chloe already knew her mom was dead. After shooting Kris, and while the cops were trying to unlock the big gate, Kerry tried shooting junior, (the bullet went into his left side.) then he put the gun to his head, blowing out his brains, before the cops could stop him. If Kerry hasn't killed himself, then junior would have, and Kerry knew that, so being the chicken that he was, he left junior with misery and pain and left the world. Junior was released from the hospital the day after tomorrow, but, junior wasn't looking forward to going back home, the home he shared with Chloe and Kris, and both knew it would feel empty without her. Chloe and Junior had visitors all day, they would come and say sorry, some would even cry, but they would never understand how Chloe and Junior felt. The funeral was scheduled for Tuesday, being held in the Davis house, with Kris being buried in a funeral not far from the house. Junior and Chloe wasn't looking forward to going, and both still didn't understand why she had to die, she was inisent, why did she have to die!

So that's the end of my story… hope you guys liked it… I'm thinking about writing a sequel story, where Chloe starts racing horses in honor of her mother. Tell me what you think, and if you want a sequel or not!


End file.
